The Abnormality
[[Archivo:They_are_beautiful_by_official_ghost-dacw7ok.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] The Abnormality (La Anormalidad) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 4 de agosto de 2016 y solo logró superar las 23 mil visitas en YouTube. Fue eliminada por ser reportada por contenido no apto para todo publico. Sin embargo, aún puede ser descargado. Está basada en un miedo intenso de la infancia del autor. Pensaba que iba a deformarse y mutar monstruosamente. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp. Intérpretes: DEX y AVANNA Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) *Google Drive (Vídeo) *Soundcloud *YouTube (Eliminado) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Hey... Can we talk about something? It’s rather important. … I hope you’re scared. I am too. I’m becoming a monster. :) I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality And you’ll be surprised, look in my eyes - I wanna die I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than malformation For a fucking thousand years My fading thoughts and twisted fears were caught in a dream catcher I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality Oh, I’m a little messed up! We’re screaming louder than our nightmares Not of pain, not of pain Out of fear, out of fear of the monsters Of ourselves I know it’s going nowhere but downhill A catalyst of imagery is all we need Stomach butterflies coated in acid A catalyst of imagery is all we need Tell me I look beautiful I am a normal girl Tell me I look beautiful Nothing’s wrong with my world Tell me I look beautiful I am a normal girl Tell me I look beautiful Nothing’s wrong with my world Oh, I’m a little messed up I screamed out loud, “Oh, I’m a nightmare!” Oh, there’s no going back now I screamed out loud, I screamed out loud I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality And you’ll be surprised, look in my eyes - I wanna die I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than malformation For a fucking thousand years My fading thoughts and twisted fears were caught in a dream catcher Oh, I’m a little messed up! I screamed out loud, “Oh, I’m a nightmare!” On my hands, in my mouth, on my tongue, in your eyes Look at me now, I’ve made a mess Oh, I’m a little messed up! We’re screaming louder than our nightmares Not of pain, not of pain Out of fear, out of fear of the monsters we call ourselves |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas PV Censurado [[Archivo:SFW.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] 6 días después de que fuera publicada la original, el autor publica una versión apta para todo publico. Actualmente supera las 6 mil visitas en YouTube. Antes de que esta versión existiera, se realizó una de broma, que también fue elimimada. Intérpretes: DEX y AVANNA Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube Galería a2845210848_16.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlances *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Interpretada por DEX Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Sin traducción